In recent years, NAND memory arrays have been developed. A NAND memory array may be non-planar. It may include a plurality of memory cells stacked over one another. They may be stacked vertically or horizontally. Moreover, the memory cells may share a common channel region, such as one formed as a respective pillar of semiconductor material (e.g., polysilicon) about which the plurality of memory cells may be formed.